


Cleaning, Driving, Bird Watching, and Patty

by lullabyforyou



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 2000s, Alternate Universe - 2000s, Best Friends, College, F/M, Fluff, I dont really know, Inspired by Music, Music, Punk Patricia Blum, Queer Patricia Blum, Relationship(s), Stanley Uris Loves Patricia Blum Uris, wtf is even supposed to go in tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabyforyou/pseuds/lullabyforyou
Summary: "Shit, shit, shit." She scrambled off of her bed to grab whatever had fallen. "No, no, no." She mumbled in fear that she broke something.
Relationships: Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Cleaning, Driving, Bird Watching, and Patty

"Hey, thanks for driving me home." Stanley Uris had just given a ride to Patty Blum after an extreme frat party. When he learned she lived off campus, he didn't want her walking home-- especially with how cold it was getting in New York.

"Yeah, no problem, anytime." He smiled, watching as she unbuckled her seat belt. "Actually, funny story, one time I was the designated driver sometime in high school and my friends rolled down the windows and Richie..." He noticed she was staring at him with a goofy smile on her face. "Oh, you probably don't care," He shook his head self-consciously, looking away from her, "It's dumb anyway.."

She snorted within a laugh, "You're not dumb, Stanley," Raising an eyebrow, she grinned, "Just interesting."

"Ha. Ha." He laughed, playfully rolling his eyes at her. 

"Anyway," She exhaled, "See you tomorrow." The 5'11" woman got out of Stan's Ford Aspire, her boots stomping on the ground. Stan rolled down the window to exchange their final goodbyes. Bending down to peek into the window, she said, "Goodnight. Sweet dreams."

Stan's smile grew wider as he nodded, "Goodnight." 

Patty nodded back, turning on her heel to enter the apartment building. Nearly shadowing the front steps, she remembered: Stan had let her wear his coat because of how cold it was. She cursed and rolled her eyes, turning back around to return it to him. As she looked, she saw that Stan had already driven off. Patty groaned, still wearing the long tweed coat and buzzing herself into the building.

Upon entering her flat, she could just collapse from how exhausted she was. That party really took a toll on her-- she didn't drink beyond her limit, but she danced way more than anyone else. She pulled her chunky boots off of her feet as she approached her bed, not caring to change out of her torn fishnets or take off her jewellery. With a satisfied sigh, she let herself fall onto her queen bed. Drooping her eyes closed, she felt so relieved to finally lay down and rest.

However. she couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable-- with Stan's tweed coat still on. Not caring to open her eyes, she yanked it off of her arms. Hearing as something heavy hit the floor, she immediately shot up. 

"Shit, shit, shit." She scrambled off of her bed to grab whatever had fallen. "No, no, no." She mumbled in fear that she broke something.

Beginning to pull the coat off the floor, she spotted the white boxy object that caused her to worry. It was an iPod, along with earbuds plugged into it. Suddenly fully awake, she raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

Dropping Stan's coat once again, she crawled back onto her bed, getting comfortable. She turned it on and put an earbud in. As she scrolled through, she mostly found 'old people music', almost an overwhelming amount. It's not like she didn't expect it, though. Thelonious Monk, Paul Anka, Louis Armstrong, et cetera... 

She went into the playlist section, wondering what he would title his playlists or what he makes his playlists for... or _who_. Mostly his playlists were boring: "Cleaning", "Driving". Patty laughed, seeing one of the titles as "Bird Watching". Rolling her eyes and laughing at how ‘lame’ he was, she continued looking through the mundane titles. Until..

One playlist caught her eye, it was titled "Patty". Her eyes widened, clicking to open it.

She was familiar with most of the songs but none of the meanings ever really resonated with her, she never thought about how they fit her. She just figured Stan probably made playlists for most of his friends.

Shrugging, Patty pressed shuffle and listened as “Pale Blue Eyes” by The Velvet Underground began playing. She knew the meaning of the song and the background. She didn't have pale blue eyes, so it didn’t make sense to her.

Also her and Stan never dated-- so it could’ve been there on accident. Stan never makes accidents, though. Patty knows how thorough and precise he is. 

_But mostly you just make me mad. Baby, you just make me mad._

Now, what could Stan possibly mean about that? As much as they liked joking, they adored each other and never wanted anything bad to happen to the other. They never mean to literally hurt the other or upset them.

_Thought of you as my everything, I’ve had but couldn’t keep._

The thing that made Stan mad was the fact that they weren’t together. He never really had Patty (although the song suggests otherwise). They’ve known each other for months but didn’t dare to date or even anything near that.

_The fact that you are married only proves your my best friend._

Patty used to date Mindy Schmidt from her stagecraft class. While they were dating, Patty and Stan were having some kind of emotional affair. It was like they couldn’t be apart, they were always thinking of each other. Stan always tried freeing his schedule in case something came up with Patty. Patty did the same and was always distracted when she was with Mindy.

But Stan always shoved it out of his mind and tried convincing himself that it didn’t make sense why he liked Patty. He couldn’t. Patty was with someone else, so he possibly couldn’t. Yet he still did.

_But it’s truly, truly a sin._

As the song came to an end, Patty found herself in tears, not even from her previous tiredness. The song never really meant too much to her. Coming from Stan, however… That was something else.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!!  
> this took me less time to write than anything else and i actually dont hate it so that's super cool. im not too keen on the ending though. i had another song i wanted to put in but i figured it would make it too long. also i plan on doing a sequel but im not sure if anyone would really want that so slkfkjfhs  
> my twitter is @blumtartt if you'd like to follow me there


End file.
